Computer and software users have grown accustomed to user-friendly software applications that provide intuitive graphical user interfaces and accurate and efficient user experiences. Many documents, such as productivity application documents, storytelling presentations, webpages, etc., include interactive content elements, such as embedded maps, video clips, charts, web content, etc. Oftentimes, when a user tries to scroll past an interactive content element, the scrolling interaction is inadvertently applied to the interactive content element, rather than to the parent document in which the interactive content element is embedded. Accordingly, the user may get “stuck” moving/scrolling inside the interactive content element instead of continuing to navigate the parent document.
Consider, for example, a webpage comprising an interactive map displayed on a screen of a computing device. The user may want to navigate down the webpage; however, the user may attempt to scroll while the interactive map is displayed under a mouse pointer displayed on the screen or under a touchpoint on a touch screen. As a result, the user may get “stuck” scrolling the interactive map rather than scrolling down the webpage. When using a small form factor device, such as a mobile phone, inadvertent scrolling of an interactive content element may be further exacerbated, for example, due to interactive content elements taking up a larger portion of a limited screen space. Accordingly, getting “stuck” may occur more frequently, and getting “unstuck” can be challenging.